


You Rock My World

by arrogantbullyingtoerag



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrogantbullyingtoerag/pseuds/arrogantbullyingtoerag
Summary: Tessa and Scott are roommates AU





	1. My Life Will Never Be the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't finished my other WIP, but reading all the great AUs recently got me really inspired and I couldn't get this idea out of my head...that being said, I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going with this. But enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**"My Life Will Never Be the Same"**

 

 

ROOMMATE NEEDED. MONTREAL APARTMENT.

Hello! My name is Tessa and I am looking for a roommate to rent the second bedroom in my apartment. My current roommate is moving out and we need someone to rent her room.

I am a 29 year-old female and work for a skincare company while pursuing my MBA degree. I am clean and organized, and enjoy traveling. I am looking for a roommate (26-32 years old), male or female, who is responsible and clean. 

The apartment is located in the Southwest Borough of Montreal. It is about 15 minutes drive from shops, restaurants, and Gadbois High School. The neighborhood is extremely safe and friendly. It is a 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment and comes fully furnished with stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, hardwood floors, A/C, and in-unit washer and dryer. 

Please contact me if you’re interested. Thanks!

Tessa

  

To: tvirtue17@gmail.com

From: smoir14@gmail.com

Subject: Response to <ROOMMATE NEEDED. MONTREAL APARTMENT.>

Hi, Tessa. My name is Scott Moir. I am relocating to Montreal from Ilderton to work at Gadbois. The job starts next week, so I need to find a place to live as soon as possible. I am a 31 year old male, easy-going, and responsible. Please let me know if this works. Sorry for the urgency, but I was just given this job yesterday. -Scott

* * *

“So that’s it? I just have to send this email?” asked Scott, staring at his computer screen.

“Yeah,” said Patrick, “and then she’ll reply if she sees it and if it works out you’ll have a place to live by next week.”

Scott sighed and ran a hand over his face. After receiving a call from Patch last night begging him to replace a teacher who quit their job a week before the school year started, Scott had been nonstop preparing the seven hour move away from his hometown in Ontario. 14 hours later, his apartment just seemed messier than before, with cardboard boxes strewn across the floor and shelves halfway empty. Patrick had arrived after a panicked phone call (“Chiddy, where am I supposed to _live_ ”) and, picking his way across the jumbled clutter on the ground, had told Scott to fire up the computer (“Let me enlighten you on the power of a little thing called Craigslist”).

They’d found a seemingly perfect ad right away, for an apartment that was a mere 15 minutes away from Scott’s new job. The pictures that Tessa had uploaded of the place featured white walls and white cabinets and white furniture and white _everything_ , and Scott had made a face at this, thinking of how careful he’d need to be with eating food and drinking beer on the couch. She probably even used _coasters_ on the coffee table. But, Patrick had reminded him, he needed to find a place in Montreal in less than a week and this apartment was located right where he needed it to be. So Scott had typed out an email, and a response came almost immediately.

* * *

 To: smoir14@gmail.com

From: tvirtue17@gmail.com

Subject: RE: Response to <ROOMMATE NEEDED. MONTREAL APARTMENT.>

Hi, Scott!

You can move in whenever is best for you, as my roommate already has a place to stay. Just let me know what day you plan to move in.

I am in Apt 20B in Canton Appartements on 221 Rue Saint-Remi.

I’m excited to meet you!

Tessa Virtue

 

To: tvirtue17@gmail.com

From: smoir14@gmail.com

Subject: RE: RE: Response to <ROOMMATE NEEDED. MONTREAL APARTMENT.>

Great! How about Saturday?

* * *

“Hi! You must be Scott!” said the blonde who opened the door. “I’m Kaitlyn, Tessa’s roommate. Well, ex-roommate,” she amended. 

Scott shook her hand, and was beckoned into the apartment. 

“Here, come on in! Sorry it’s such a mess, we’re still getting some of my stuff out. Tessa’s just in the next room, she’ll be out in a minute.”

On cue, a petite brunette emerged from the hallway, carrying a large box that blocked her face. Setting the box down, she looked up and broke out into a smile when she saw Scott. “Hey! Nice to finally meet you!” she said, sticking out her hand to shake. Scott almost forgot to take it, blindsided by how green her eyes were. 

“Nice to meet you too, Tessa,” he said. She was beautiful in a very wholesome, classic way, with dark tendrils of hair framing her pale face. He secretly thought she looked like she could be in an Audrey Hepburn movie, although he refuses to admit this to her later.

“Do you need help getting anything from your car?” asked Tessa, “Because Andrew can help you with that.”

“Oh—no, I brought everything up. I left most of my stuff at my parents’ house,” replied Scott, gesturing to his things and wondering who the hell Andrew was.

He found out a moment later when a fourth person entered the room, a tall, dark-haired man who was also carrying cardboard boxes. “Where do you want these?” he asked, and Tessa gestured to a stack in the corner. 

“You’re in luck,” she said, “I was going to have you help Scott get his stuff from his car.”

“I swear, you guys only keep me around to do all the heavy lifting,” he grumbled, but turned to Scott good-naturedly, “I’m Andrew.”

“Kaitlyn’s boyfriend,” added Tessa, “And the reason I became roommate-less.”

“Hey, all’s fair in love and war,” said Kaitlyn, swinging her arm around Andrew’s waist, “You have Scott now, though!”

Tessa turned to Scott and glared playfully. “You better not find a boyfriend and move out on me too,” she warned.

“Well, I don’t really swing that way, so I don’t think that will be a problem, eh?” he asked, and they laughed.

 

Scott woke up the next morning, disoriented and groggy, and it took him a few moments to remember where he was. He rolled over to check the time on his phone. 8:47. He considered sleeping in longer, but he was hungry, so he got out of bed.

When Scott entered the kitchen, Tessa was standing at the stove, hair pulled back in a ponytail. “Good morning,” he said to her back, and she jumped.

“Good morning!” she replied, and then she paused and smacked her forehead, “Oh, _crap_.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, this is going to sound so terrible, but I forgot to buy food.”

“What do you mean?” asked Scott, confused, and walked over to the fridge, “I’m really not picky, I’ll eat whatever.” He pulled open the refrigerator door, and found, sitting on the middle shelf, a single carton of eggs. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” said Tessa, while Scott tried not to laugh, “We usually eat out or order food, and then we were emptying the fridge out the past two weeks because we thought it would take awhile for me to find a roommate, and I don’t know how to cook anything besides poached eggs which is what I’m making right now, and then after I found out you were going to be moving in I forgot to buy more—“

“Geez, Tessa,” laughed Scott, holding up his hand, “Take a breather, it’s fine. We’ll just eat eggs for breakfast.”

“No wait, I’ll take you to a café.”

“You don’t need to go to that trouble! Seriously, it’s fine. I like eggs.”

Tessa shook her head firmly. “I can’t let this be your first impression of Montréal. C’mon, I insist.”

“Well, if you _insist_ …”

 

“See? This is so much better than poached eggs, isn’t it?” asked Tessa, sitting across from him with her almond milk cappuccino and avocado toast (there’s an egg on her toast.) The small café was filled with the chatter of people having their Sunday brunch. 

“Well, these pancakes are definitely not bad,” Scott replied, putting a forkful in his mouth. “So,” he said, pointing the fork at her, “Tell me about yourself.”

She giggled. “Well, what do you want to know?”

“Anything. Do you have any siblings?”

“Yep, I have two older brothers, Kevin and Casey, and an older sister named Jordan. Jordan is super ‘no BS.’ You’ll probably meet her sometime. She likes to come down here every so often to check that I leave the house and talk to people.”

“Oh yeah, I know how it is. My brothers Danny and Charlie are always meddling in my life. So what about school? You said you’re a part-time student?”

“I’m trying to get my business degree so I can start my own company. I actually studied Psych at Windsor before, but decided to switch routes. And what about you? You’re going to be working at Gadbois, right”

“Yeah, I’m replacing the history teacher because she unexpectedly quit. It was really short notice, but I’m good friends with my old history professor so he called me up…”

 

An hour later, as Tessa was digging her keys out of her purse in the parking lot, Scott smiled at her. “I’m really glad we did this.”

“Me too.”

 

God, he hated Monday’s. School Monday’s. Scott downed the coffee he had picked up on his way to Gadbois, then tossed it in the trash as he knocked on the door to Patch’s office. 

The secretary smiled up at him. “You must be Mr. Moir. You can go in, Dr. Lauzon is waiting for you.”

“Scott!” greeted Patch when he heard the door open, “It is very nice to see you.” He stood up and crossed the room to give Scott a quick hug.

“Nice to see you too, Patch.”

“Thank you for taking the job. Is everything going fine? I know it was very fast. Do you feel ready for the job?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’m settling in really well. And I’m prepared, I have the previous teacher’s notes, and I haven’t forgotten _everything_ you taught me, you know,” said Scott, grinning, “How’s Marie-France and Billie-Rose?”

“They are very well, thank you. You know what, why don’t we take you out for dinner one night? We can catch up.”

“That’d be great. I’ve missed you guys.”

Patch patted Scott on the back. “Good luck today, alright?”

 

Scott had just finished setting up the class when students started filtering in. They looked at each other in confusion when they saw Scott at the board. When the bell rang, Scott cleared his throat, feeling nervous.

“Hey guys, so uh, I’m your new history teacher. My name is Mr. Moir,” he said, writing his name on the blackboard, which made him feel like he had just fulfilled the one required action of every teacher, ever. “It’s my understanding that you guys took the first half of this course last year, correct?”

The class nodded.

“Well, I know you usually have the same teacher for both years, but I’m replacing your old teacher. I’m new at this whole high-school teacher thing, so I might need you guys to help me out. Ok,” he said, dusting the chalk dust off his hands, “Syllabus time.” 

* * *

  **AP World History**

 **Christina C:** YOOOO I like this guy

 **Anthony P:** yeah but can he teach?

 **Amy L:** ^ he was using Zouevas syllabus. hes kinda cute tho :P

 **James M:** wtf amy

 **Luc M:** Wait what happened to Ms. Zoueva anyway 

 **Larry L:** heard she quit, idk why

 _Anthony P changed the group chat name to_ “Homo sapiens”

 **Yakau Z:** idc, she sucked lmao

 **Alexander Z:** I mean she knew her stuff TBH, she was just a snake

 _Conrad O changed the group chat name to_ “Ottobois Empire”

 **Joseph P:** i hope moir is good, I like him

* * *

 Wednesday night found Tessa and Scott sitting at the kitchen table eating delivered pizza for the fourth night in a row (no, Tessa did not allow pizza on the couch). Finally, Scott stood up, pushing aside his papers and throwing his half eaten pizza slice back into the box. Tessa looked up from her laptop.

“We’re going grocery shopping,” he said.

 

Scott grabbed a shopping cart and handed Tessa a sheet of paper. “You read the list and I’ll get the stuff.”

Tessa’s eyes widened when she saw all the things he had written. “We’re going to be able to eat all this?”

Scott nudged her. “Yeah, by cooking our own food.”

 

“Ok, that seems to be everything…,” said Tessa, two hours later. She glanced down at the cart, overflowing with produce and groceries. “But I think you forgot to add something to the list,” she said slowly. 

Scott waved a hand at the cart. “All that stuff and you’re saying we forgot something?”

“The most important thing, Scott, hello!” she pointed at the freezer section and smiled, “Ice-cream?”

“Let’s go!” he yelled, pushing the cart and stepping onto it so that he was riding it like an eight-year old. 

She ran to catch up to him. “Stop! Scott!” she said, half-laughing. “You’re going to get us in trouble.” She looked around to check if anyone was sending them death stares, but the area was thankfully void of any people. 

He chuckled. “Ok...Tess... which flavor do you want?” 

Tessa was smiling slightly. “Double chocolate brownie?” she asked hopefully. 

Scott raised his eyebrows. “Chocolate, huh?”

She giggled. “It’s kind of my guilty pleasure.”

“Whatever Tess wants, whatever Tess gets,” said Scott, and Tessa hoped the nickname would kind of be a permanent thing.

* * *

  **Ottobois Empire**

 **Luc M:** Guess who I just saw at the store

 **Christina C:** who

 **Micah T:** Who

 **Luc M:** Mr. Moir

 **Yakau Z:** nice lol

 **Amy L:** omg wat

 **Luc M:** Ok but that’s not the best part

 **Charles K:** expose

 **Luc M:** He was with a girl

 **Amy L:** AJSKDJHL WHAT

 **Larry L:** EYOOOOO

 **Anthony P:** WAIT WHAT YOU HAVE TO TELL US MORE

 **Luc M:** Idk, he was just like messing around on the shopping carts and she was with him

 **Joseph P:** wHaT dID sHe LOoK LikE?????

 **Luc M:** brown wavy hair, small, kinda pale

 **Christina C:** hm intriguing

 **Yakau Z:** girlfriend??

 **Amy L:** we’re gonna find out more about them right 

 **Micah T:** yea

 **Anthony P:** duh

 **Alexander D:** the ship has sailed

 _James M changed the group chat name to_ “Operation: Moir + Mystery Woman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about the curriculum in Canada, and yes I know they speak French in Montreal but I'm not about to create text conversations in French, so...
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure schools don't let randos walk into a job but my World History group chat was really active today and I was inspired. So this fic brought to you in part by my AP World History class and the person who texted that they saw my teacher at Walmart.


	2. Because Girl, You Came and changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been literally 5 months since I updated. I finally got around to writing again, so here's the next chapter--from Tessa's point of view! Apologies in advance for the excessive use of em dashes.

**Chapter 2**

**"Because Girl, You Came and Changed"**

 

 

Tessa was surprised at how easy it was to become comfortable with Scott. She would admit, when she first got his email she was apprehensive about living with a man—or just any stranger, in general—but in the month since he'd moved in, she already felt like they’d known each other for a lifetime.

She reflected on this as she walked back to the apartment; she’d gone to school that day, and she was in a good mood because her advisor Marie-France had insisted they have dinner together soon. Tessa felt her phone buzz, so she pulled it out to see a text from Scott.

_Hey T, I’m running late. Can you pick up dinner? I’ll be home as soon as possible._

They’d established a daily routine—Scott quickly learned that Tessa wasn’t a morning person, and Tessa learned that Scott was. So everyday Scott got up early, went for a run, and bought coffee on his way back. By the time she got up, he’d be making breakfast in the kitchen. Then he went to take a shower (which, she would never admit this to anyone, _ever_ , but this was always a little bit disappointing because she might have found sweaty Scott kind of attractive), while she ate. Afterwards, Tessa went to get ready for the day, and by the time she got to the door, Scott was ready to leave too.

Usually, when they got back from work, Scott would cook them dinner too—but today it seemed they’d be eating Chinese. As Tessa typed out a reply, she smiled at Scott’s text. He’d amassed a variety of nicknames for her: _Tess, T, T-Bone, Virtch_...and they always made her giggle and feel a warmth inside. She also noticed how quickly he’d adapted to calling their place “home,” another thing that gave her an unexplainable feeling in her stomach.

She wasn’t going to lie. She did find him attractive, and funny, and so kind. She felt comfortable and taken care of when she was with him; it seemed as if their bodies were in tune with each other even though just a month ago they hadn’t known of each other’s existence. But these were feelings she didn’t want to get into—it was not a crush, it was just...attraction. Yes, it was just attraction because he was someone new—and surely, once they got used to each other more, her feelings would go away. No matter what, Tessa did not want to catch feelings for her new roommate—because once he started bringing over girls, it would be totally awkward and complicated and sad. So yes, for her own sake, she had to push off any semblance of romantic feelings and just be a good, platonic friend like he was to her.

 

“Tess?” called Scott, as he opened the door an hour later.

“In here!” she replied, and he made his way into the living room where she was lounging on the couch. She felt a smile automatically spread across her face, and Scott, though looking exhausted, gave her a big grin back. “What held you up?”

“Staff meeting,” he groaned. “And now I’m starving. Did you get Chinese?”

“Yep,” she said, gesturing to the takeout boxes on the coffee table. “Let’s eat on the couch today.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “Tessa, are you feeling okay? Food on the couch? Have you been abducted by aliens? Nod once if you need help.”

Tessa giggled. “I just don’t want to miss Jeopardy. But you better be really careful. If you get one stain on the couch I’ll kick you out and you’ll have to find a new roommate.”

“Woah, way harsh, Virtch! Besides, you wouldn’t be able to live without me.”

She sharply glanced up at him, to find him smirking. “Yeah, whatever would I do without you, Scott,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, starve, for one. You can’t eat poached eggs for the rest of your life.”

“Touché,” she replied. They smiled at each other for a good thirty seconds, until Scott’s stomach rumbled and Tessa quickly broke eye contact. “C’mon,” she said, grabbing the stir-fry and the remote.

As she flipped the channel so they could get their daily fill of Jeopardy, Scott put his arm around her and tugged her closer to him. That was another thing Tessa had learned about him. He was so touchy, always seeking physical contact.

Tessa turned to look at him. “Don’t get food on the couch,” she warned again.

“Hey,” he said, pouting. “I’m a man of many talents. I can eat and snuggle at the same time.”

She shook her finger at him, but when he playfully burrowed his soft hair into her neck she didn’t complain.

 

Later in the week, Jordan was in Montréal for a business conference so she and Tessa met up for lunch.

“So how’s the new roommate?” Jordan asked, as she forked up some salad.

“He’s pretty amazing. We’ve become really good friends.”

Jordan raised her eyebrows. “‘Amazing,’ huh?”

“Jordan! I know what you’re implying. He’s great, but we’re just friends.”

“Hmm.”

“I just mean, like, he’s a great guy. He’s an amazing cook, so I actually eat real food now. And he’s always up to talk and listen to my problems. Also, he likes Jeopardy too, so we just watch that every night. And I don’t know, we just work well together, so it’s really easy to live with him.” She looked up to find Jordan grinning like a Cheshire cat. “ _Jordan_.”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

Tessa glared at her sister, who just smirked back.

“So,” said Jordan, “does he like you back?”

“ _Jor —_”

“Tessa,” Jordan cut off, with a knowing look. “Are you seriously going to lie to yourself? You can’t just push everything to the back of your mind, you know. And you can’t be scared of letting people in.”

Tessa sighed, knowing she couldn’t pretend to her sister. “That’s easy for you to say,” she grumbled. “But I’m just naturally introverted. I don’t like feeling exposed.”

“But you said that he’s easy to talk to.”

“I guess. But...he’s not going to like me back. And if I let myself crush on him, it’s going to really suck if he starts to date someone.”

Jordan considered this. “Okay, but are you _sure_ he doesn’t like you back? It sounds like he really cares about you.”

“He does care about me, but as a friend. He’s just a really great roommate.”

“Has he shown _any_ signs that he might be attracted to you?”

“Well...he does, uh, initiate physical contact a lot, I guess. He likes to snuggle.”

Jordan wrinkled her nose. “You guys _snuggle_? Just to clarify--this relationship is _platonic_?”

“ _Ye-es_. He’s just a touchy person. He probably does that with everyone.”

“Tessa.” Jordan put her hands flat on the table. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Snuggling is a couple-y thing. Anyway, I think you should test him.”

_Test him?_

 

Jordan’s words stayed in Tessa’s mind for the rest of the week, but she didn’t act on it. First of all, she would feel...ridiculous testing Scott. Also it would be humiliating if he realized what she was up to. So, she didn’t do anything, until Saturday when the opportunity presented itself.

She was in the bathroom, stepping out of the shower and reaching for her towel when she realized the rack was empty. At a loss, she finally decided to take Scott’s towel off the rack on the left (honestly, she wasn’t too upset about this—but she hoped Scott wouldn’t be grossed out). Then, thinking about what Jordan said, Tessa decided to take a shot. After all, it seemed as if the universe was pushing her to do something. She carefully wrapped the towel under her arms and pinched the end tightly (she wanted to _test_ him, not _flash_ and possibly scar him for life) as she opened the bathroom door.

“Scott?” she called.

“In my room!”

She walked down the hallway, dripping, until she reached his bedroom. “Um, can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She opened the door slowly, to find him sitting up in his bed, grading papers. “Sorry for bothering you,” she said, stepping into the room, “but uh, do you happen to know where my towel is?”

Scott just stared back at her, face blank and mouth slightly open.

“Scott?”

He jerked. “Uh, what? Sorry. Can you repeat that question?”

Tessa felt equally mortified and amused. “I said, do you know where my towel is?”

He seemed to be processing her words slower than normal. “Aren’t you wearing it?” he asked, glancing down at the towel wrapped around her body, then eyes flickering back up quickly.

“No, this...I borrowed your towel,” she said apologetically. Scott’s brain seemed to short-circuit and his eyes widened more.

“Why--why are you borrowing my towel?” he asked.

“My towel wasn’t in the bathroom, so I had to use yours. I hope that’s okay. I’ll wash it after.”

“No, no, that’s okay, um. I just put my towel in the wash, so I don’t, uh, want to wash it too much, you know,” Scott said quickly. “That’s weird though, I saw your towel in there this morning.”

“But I haven’t moved my towel since last night. Are you sure you didn’t accidentally put it somewhere?”

“No, I’m positive I didn’t touch it,” Scott said, furrowing his brow. “The only towel I’ve touched is my own, and I put that in the wash after my shower this morning.”

Tessa paused. “Tell me, which towel is yours again?”

“The one on the right,” Scott said.

Tessa stared at him.

“What?” Scott paused, and then a realization seemed to dawn on him. “Oh. Oh no.”

“I use the towel on the right,” Tessa stated.

She looked at Scott’s mortified expression, and broke out laughing. “We—we’ve been using—the same towel—this—whole—time,” she gasped out between giggles.

He started laughing too, which made her laugh harder—and she collapsed on the bed next to him.

He stopped laughing, suddenly. She opened her eyes, to find him staring at her with his head only inches away.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi.”

“Um, you should—,” he gestured at her still towel-clad body.

“Oh, um, yeah—,” she scrambled up, “Sorry, I just got your bed all wet and um—sorry—”

“No no no it’s fine, I just don’t want you to get cold…”

His eyes were so hazel and big. They were silent for a moment.

“Ok, um, I’m just going to go,” Tessa said, and she fled.

Cursing Jordan, she locked the bathroom door behind her and leaned back on it, letting out a big sigh. She was embarrassed and flushed, and she breathed deeply to regain control. After that whole...debacle...she still didn’t know if he felt anything for her. But what she did know was that she, Tessa Virtue, had a big fat crush on one Scott Moir.

She was so screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the gc didn't make an appearance this chapter! Also, I feel like my AU is going to end up hitting on every roommate trope: snuggling, towel mix-up, etc. Oh well. I'm just gonna embrace it. Any predictions/suggestions for what tropes to hit on next?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @arrogantbullying-toerag


End file.
